Cinderella?
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Kagura hidup bahagia bersama ibu dan kakak angkatnya, namun ternyata Kagura ternyata tidak diajak ke pesta? Lalu apakah yang akan terjadi? / Main pair : OkiKagu / Mind to read?


Suatu hari, hiduplah seorang gadis yang amat cantik. Gadis itu bernama Kagura. Kagura hidup bersama dengan ibu dan juga dua kakak angkatnya di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar pada pinggir kota.

.

.

.

Cinderella?

By : Sekar Yamada

Gintama (c) Sorachi Hideaki

.

.

.

Pada siang itu, Kagura sedang menyapu taman belakang sembari memakan sukonbu kesukaannya. Kakak angkatnya yang paling tua—yang biasa dipanggil Sacchan—tiba-tiba datang dan langsung berdiri di depan Kagura.

"Kagura."

"Kagura."

"Oi, Kagura!" bentak Sacchan ketika ia sadar tidak diperhatikan oleh Kagura. Kagura berhenti menyapu dan menatap sekilas ke kakak tirinya itu, namun ia langsung kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tanpa menatap Sacchan, Kagura yang tetap melanjutkan untuk menyapu, membalas ucapan Sacchan. "Apa sih Sacchan, berisik sekali."

"Aku sudah dari tadi menyuruhmu untuk menyapu, tapi kenapa kau lama sekali selesainya?! Kau masih punya banyak kerjaan, tahu!"

Kagura pun berhenti menyapu dan menatap Sacchan dengan tatapan kesal. "Oi, kau menyuruhku untuk menyapu halaman seluas ini hanya dengan waktu sepuluh menit? Coba saja kau sendiri yang menyapu-nya, pasti tak akan selesai hanya dengan waktu 10 menit!"

"Tapi kau 'kan HARUS menyelesaikannya, karena kau harus tunduk pada perintahku."

Kagura yang semakin kesal, maju untuk mendekat lebih dekat dengan Sacchan. "Hah? Memangnya kau siapa?"

Sacchan tersenyum dan menatap Kagura dengan tatapan sinis. "Aku? Aku pemilik rumah ini."

"AKU yang pemilik rumah ini. Kau yang hanya menumpang, jangan sok."

"Hah? Apa—"

"Sudah cukup, kalian berdua."

Percekcokan Kagura dan Sacchan terhenti karena kehadiran seseorang. Kagura dan Sacchan kompak melirik ke arah orang itu—kakak angkat kedua, adik dari Sacchan, Kyuubei.

"Hei Kyuubei, coba kau juga bilang pada anak satu ini kalau jangan macam-macam denganku," protes Sacchan. Tanpa menghiraukan celotehan Sacchan, Kyuubei langsung menatap Kagura. "Kagura, biar aku saja yang melanjutkan menyapu. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, buatlah makanan untuk kami."

"Makanan? Kita 'kan sudah tidak ada bahan makanan lagi."

"Oh iya benar, aku lupa. Kemarin bahan makanannya kan sudah dipakai semua oleh _okaa-sama_."

"Ah tapi aku tidak mau lho memberikan sukonbu—"

"Tidak, kami tidak ingin itu, tenang saja," ucap Sacchan dan Kyuubei kompak.

Tiba-tiba pintu teras terbuka.

"Kalian disini ternyata."

Mereka mendapati sosok wanita yang berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. Dia adalah Otae—ibu Kyuubei dan Sacchan dan juga ibu angkat Kagura.

" _Okaerinasai_ , _okaa-sama_ ," ucap Kyuubei menundukkan tubuhnya.

" _Okaeri_. Darimana saja, ibu?" tanya Sacchan.

"Belanja dan ada urusan sedikit tadi di kota."

"Wah pas sekali. Kagura, bahannya sudah ada, ayo cepat masak, aku mulai lapar," ucap Kyuubei berseri-seri.

"Eh? Aku? Malas~" Kagura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap ke arah lain.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang masak! Setelah berbelanja, aku jadi bersemangat untuk memasak," ucap sang ibu tersenyum senang. Wajah Kagura, Sacchan dan Kyuubei langsung memucat mengingat keabsurd-an masakan Otae semalam.

"O-oh iya _okaa-sama_ , ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada _okaa-sama_ ," ucap Kyuubei yang mulai untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"A-ah aku juga, ibu! Aku ingin ibu memilihkan gaun terbaik untuk pesta nanti malam!" ucap Sacchan sembari menggandeng tangan Otae.

"O-oh, begitu? Baiklah kalau begitu. Lalu makan siangnya?" ucap sang ibu yang sepertinya sedikit kebingungan.

"Biar aku saja! Akan segera ku buatkan, jadi tunggu saja nanti di meja makan," ucap Kagura mengangkat bibirnya—tersenyum—untuk meyakinkan ibu angkatnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Kagura, Sacchan dan Kyuubei kompak menghela nafas mereka.

"Kalau begitu, segera ku buatkan makan siang, ya."

Kagura mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga ke arah dapur. Sapu yang sedari tadi ia pegang, ia taruh di dekat jendela. Sesaat Kagura menatap bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah dibeli Otae lalu Kagura mulai mengupas bahan-bahan tersebut dan mulai mengolahnya menjadi makanan yang enak. Setelah selesai, Kagura meletakkan makanan tersebut ke meja makan dan menyiapkan peralatan makan untuk ibu dan kakak angkatnya.

"Tak disangka ya, gadis pecinta sukonbu ini pintar memasak," ucap Sacchan sambil menyantap makanan yang telah dibuat Kagura.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak usah dimakan," ucap Kagura ketus.

"Tapi memang enak kok, Kagura- _chan_ ," ucap Otae tersenyum ke arah Kagura.

"Terimakasih," ucap Kagura juga ikut tersenyum.

Otae lalu memperhatikan Kagura yang tak kunjung duduk untuk ikut makan bersama dirinya, Sacchan dan Kyuubei. "Kamu tidak ikut makan, Kagura- _chan_?"

"Tidak, aku sudah makan tadi saat menunggu kalian."

"Dasar rakus."

"Diam kau."

"Oh ya, apa kau ikut ke pesta, Kagura?" tanya Kyuubei yang baru saja menyelesaikan makannya.

"Pesta?"

"A-ah, bukan, bukan! Maksud Kyuubei, Kyuubei tanya apa kau bisa membuat p-pasta atau tidak," ucap Sacchan tergagap-gagap.

"Pasta? Kalau ada bahannya aku bisa."

"La-lalu, bisakah kau membuatkannya sekarang? Sepertinya Kyuu- _chan_ masih lapar." Sang ibu menimpali perkataan Sacchan.

"Sepertinya sih masih ada bahan-bahannya..." Kagura meletakkan jari telunjuk pada dagunya, mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat. "Coba ku lihat dulu di dapur."

"O-ok! Segeralah kesini lagi kalau memang tidak ada bahannya."

Kagura mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arah dapur. Namun sekilas, ia mendengar Sacchan dan sang ibu membisiki sesuatu ke Kyuubei sesaat ia meninggalkan ruang makan. Kagura yang sedikit ingin tahu, memberhentikan langkahnya dan mencoba mendengar percakapan mereka bertiga.

"Kyuubei, kita kan sudah sepakat tidak akan mengajak Kagura ke pesta itu."

"Eh?"

"Meski sedikit kasihan, tapi aku setuju dengan Sacchan."

"Tuh 'kan, ibu juga bilang begitu."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf kalau begitu."

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti, Kyuu- _chan_."

"Tenang saja _okaa-sama_ , aku akan menjaga _okaa-sama_ di pesta itu."

"Diam lah Kyuubei. Dasar _incest_."

Merasa sudah tidak begitu tertarik lagi dengan ucapan mereka, Kagura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, ia mengecek bahan-bahan yang masih ada. Namun pemikiran tentang mereka akan pergi ke pesta, tiba-tiba muncul kembali di benak Kagura saat ia selesai mengecek bahan-bahan. "Pesta, ya..." gumam Kagura.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kabut muncul di depan Kagura. Seketika Kagura panik dan di depannya muncul seorang wanita di depan Kagura menggunakan pakaian ala-ala peri yang ada di series _disney_. Kagura terdiam melihat wanita itu.

"Yo." Ucap wanita itu.

Kagura speechless dan mulai berbicara kepada wanita itu. "Err... anda siapa ya?"

"Aku Otose, dari perkumpulan peri-peri yang akan membantu kesulitan para manusia."

"A-ah, begitu."

"Karena aku merasa kau sedang kesusahan, jadi aku langsung kesini. Kau galau karena pesta nanti malam, 'kan?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku sedikit _shock_ mereka bertiga tidak mengajakku."

"Yah, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau pasti juga ingin bertemu pangeran di pesta itu, 'kan?"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pangerannya. Aku hanya ingin makanan-makanan yang ada di pesta itu."

Peri itu—Otose—menatap Kagura dengan tatapan heran kemudian ia menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah akan ku bantu kau untuk pergi ke pesta nanti malam." Kagura pun tersenyum. Saat Kagura mendengar ibu angkatnya memanggil Kagura, ia pun langsung pamit ke sang peri dan menghampiri sang ibu, Sacchan dan Kyuubei yang masih ada di meja makan.

.

.

.

Langit-langit mulai gelap. Sang ibu, Sacchan dan Kyuubei yang sudah siap dengan pakaian mereka masing-masing, mulai menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah ada di depan rumah mereka. Kagura melambaikan tangannya ke mereka bertiga yang perlahan menjauhi rumah itu. Setelahnya, Kagura langsung menuju dapur dan menghampiri sang peri yang sedang makan masakan Kagura.

"Oi, cepat selesaikan makananmu." Kagura mengambil kursi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan sang ibu peri.

"Sabarlah, nak. Para pangeran itu tak akan kemana-mana kok."

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak peduli dengan pangerannya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat karena takut makanannya sudah habis ketika aku sampai disana."

"Tenang saja, pesta yang diadakan kerajaan pasti banyak makanan yang akan membuatmu sangat kenyang."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat bantu aku untuk pergi ke pesta itu!" ucap Kagura semangat.

Sang ibu peri kemudian meletakkan piringnya dan segera mengajak Kagura untuk keluar rumah. Sang ibu peri pun langsung mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mulai mengucapkan sebuah mantra. "Simsalabim, keluarkanlah kendaraan untuk anak ini!"

Lalu seekor kuda pony muncul di hadapan Kagura. Kagura langsung menatap sang ibu peri dengan tatapan sinis. "Kau meledekku?"

"Ah, aku sepertinya aku gagal. Coba ku ulangi lagi. Simsalabim, keluarkanlah kendaraan untuk anak ini!" Kemudian keluarlah sebuah kereta kuda lengkap dengan kusirnya. "Lalu, pakaian... Simsalabim, berikan gaun yang indah untuk anak ini!" Kagura pun seketika di kelilingi cahaya-cahaya yang membuat bajunya berubah menjadi sebuah gaun berwarna merah yang indah, rambut kagura yang tergerai dihiasi jepit dan juga sepatu kaca yang menghiasi kaki Kagura.

"Hei, kenapa harus sepatu kaca? Dan kenapa aku memakai topeng begini?"

"Yah 'kan kau datang diam-diam, tentu harus pakai topeng 'kan untuk menyamar? Lagipula persyaratan utamanya, mesti memakai topeng."

"Kalau sepatu kaca?"

"Kalau kau bukan pakai sepatu ini, nanti tidak sesuai dong dengan judul fanfic ini. Bagaimana kau ini."

Seketika Kagura speechless dengan jawaban sang ibu peri. "Oh... begitu..."

"Lalu karena sihirku ada _time limit_ nya, jadi semua ini hanya akan sampai jam 12 malam."

"Sihirmu payah."

"Berisik! Cepat sana berangkat!"

"Ya, ya."

Kagura pun menaiki kereta kuda dan segera menuju ke istana. Sesampainya di istana, Kagura terkagum-kagum dengan kemegahan istana. "Wah, hebat... Seperti dongeng yang sering di ceritakan oleh mami..."Ketika kereta kudanya berhenti, Kagura segera turun dan mulai memasuki istana. Namun tiba-tiba ia menyenggol seseorang.

"Oh, maaf," ucapnya sembari menundukkan sedikit badannya.

"Makanya hati-hati kalau jalan. Sakit tahu." ucap Kagura sinis kepada orang itu. Lalu Kagura perhatikan dengan seksama orang yang telah menabraknya. Lelaki berambut coklat seperti warna pasir, dengan perawakan cukup tampan—yang dapat menggoda iman para wanita.

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf. Kasar sekali kau."

Kagura sesaat terdiam menatap lelaki itu dengan sinis kemudian ia teringat dengan tujuan utamanya datang ke pesta. "Oh iya, makanan!" bisik Kagura.

"Maaf ucapanku yang kasar. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kagura menundukkan badannya dan menghiraukan lelaki itu. Kagura segera berjalan ke tempat makanan namun tiba-tiba ia tertahan oleh lelaki tadi yang sudah memegang lengan kirinyanya.

"Sepertinya kau menarik. Ayo temani aku." Lelaki itu menyeringai ke arah Kagura.

Dengan segera Kagura melepas tangan lelaki itu. "Tidak mau."

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menatap Kagura dengan seksama. "Kau benar-benar menarik. Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Bye."

"Makanan-makanan ada di sebelah sana. Selamat menikmati."

Ketika Kagura mencari lagi sosok lelaki itu, ia sudah tidak ada. Tanpa basa-basi, Kagura segera ke tempat makanan dan dengan bahagianya, Kagura menyantap makanan itu satu-persatu.

"Baiklah semuanya, mari kita mulai dansanya!" ucap sang raja dari tengah kerumunan tamu. Musik pun mulai di lantunkan dan para tamu mulai berdansa. Kegiatan makan Kagura yang tertunda karena ucapan sang baginda raja, berhenti ketika ia melihat jam yang ada pada dekatnya. "Gawat, sudah mau jam 12! Kalau ku lanjutkan, bisa-bisa makanan yang ku makan, terbuang sia-sia."

Dengan bersusah payah, Kagura menghindari para tamu yang sedang asyik berdansa hingga akhirnya ia tiba di pintu masuk. Ketika Kagura berusaha mengatur nafasnya, lelaki tadi muncul di belakang Kagura. "Mau kemana?"

"Pulang," jawab Kagura singkat.

"Dansanya baru saja mulai, kau malah pulang."

"Aku tak peduli dengan dansanya. Ada urusan yang lebih penting daripada berdansa."

Teringat dengan waktu yang sudah mepet, Kagura pun mulai berlari mencari kereta kudanya. Namun karena Kagura tidak berhati-hati, ia pun jatuh. Sepatu kaca yang menghiasi kakinya pun terlepas. Seakan tak peduli sepatunya terlepas, Kagura pun kembali berlari ke tempat kereta kudanya berada.

"Oi, sepatumu!" panggil lelaki itu dari kejauhan.

"Aku tak butuh, ambil saja!"

Tak menghiraukan pemuda itu, Kagura pun menaiki kereta kudanya dan segera kembali ke rumah. Di depan rumah, Kagura mendapati sang ibu peri duduk sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Oh, _okaeri_. Bagaimana pestanya?"

"Makanannya enak. Tapi rasanya makanan yang ku makan terbuang sia-sia karena kau bilang sihirmu akan hilang pada jam 12 malam."

Sang ibu peri sesaat terdiam dan tertawa. "Aku kaget kau menuruti omonganku."

Kagura langsung naik darah dengan ucapan sang ibu peri. Namun karena ia sudah lelah dan mengantuk, ia menghiraukan sang ibu peri dan segera memasuki rumahnya dan segera ke kamarnya.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, kabar tentang pangeran yang mencari seseorang wanita yang ia temui saat pesta kemarin tersiar ke penjuru kota. Kabar ini menjadi sangat hangat karena kabar itu diikuti kabar lainnya, yaitu apabila wanita itu cocok dengan yang diinginkan pangeran, maka ia akan langsung melamarnya. Ibu dan kakak angkat Kagura tentu saja tertarik dengan kabar ini. Namun Kagura tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan kabar ini. Ketika Kagura mendengar kabar ini, ia mendengar kalau sang pangeran sudah mengadakan tur keliling ke rumah-rumah untuk menyesuaikan dengan sepatu yang dibawa oleh pangeran.

"Sebentar lagi pangeran akan ke rumah kita, lho. Kira-kira apakah aku bisa jadi putri, ya? Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan kekayaan kerajaan yang akan ku terima setiap hari."

"Apa aku juga harus ikut mencoba sepatunya?" tanya Kyuubei.

"Harus, Kyuubei."

"Kalian berdua, tenanglah."

"Aku sudah tenang, _okaa-sama_. Malah sepertinya _okaa-sama_ yang tidak tenang. Tenang saja _okaa-sama_ , aku—"

"Diam, Kyuubei."

Ketika mereka bertiga masih asik berbicara, tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu depan.

"Permisi, kami dari kerajaan! Apakah ada orang?"

"Oh, mereka sudah datang. Yaa tunggu sebentar!"

Sacchan langsung berlari dan membukakan pintunya. Sacchan langsung disambut oleh dua orang pengawal dan beberapa pangeran di belakangnya. "Maaf tiba-tiba datang, apakah kami mengganggu?"

"Tidak! Tidak sama sekali! Ah, silahkan masuk!"

Setelah pengawal dan pangeran memasuki rumah, para pangeran tersenyum ke arah Sacchan lalu Sacchan langsung memanggil sang ibu dan Kyuubei. Ketika mereka berdua tiba, senyum sang ibu berubah ketika melihat salah satu pangeran.

"A-anda..."

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" pangeran itu terduduk di depan sang ibu, dan mengeluarkan cincin dari kantungnya. "Aku pangeran pertama, Isao. Menikahlah denganku!"

Sang ibu pun hanya terdiam sembari menatap Pangeran Isao, namun Kyuubei yang ada disebelahnya langsung menonjok Pangeran Isao hingga Pangeran Isao terpental. Kyuubei pun menatap Pangeran Isao dengan tatapan benci. "Jangan macam-macam dengan _okaa-sama_ , kau Pangeran gorila!"

"Tenanglah, Kyuubei! Pangeran Isao, maafkan kelakuan adikku ini. Dia... memang _incest_ ," ucap Sacchan yang berusaha menengahi.

"Tidak apa-apa, _onii-san_ memang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Ah ya, aku pangeran ketiga, Sougo. Yang berusaha membantu _onii-san_ itu pangeran kedua, Toushiro. Tidak perlu diingat."

"Oi, Sougo!"

"Salam kenal, para pangeran sekalian. Aku Sarutobi, namun panggil saja aku Sacchan. Yang tadi memukul Pangeran Isao itu adikku, Kyuubei. Dan ini ibuku, Otae."

"Salam kenal juga. Oh aku lupa, ini teman kami dari kerajaan sebelah, Pangeran Gintoki." Pangeran Gintoki hanya mengangguk mendanggapi ucapan Pangeran Sougo.

"Oh kalau tidak salah kalian ingin mencoba memakaikan sepatu kepada kami."

"Iya, betul. Kalau bisa, mungkin satu persatu yang ada disini untuk mencoba sepatu ini."

"Oh, silahkan, silahkan. Bagaimana sembari menunggu, kami menuangkan teh untuk para pangeran sekalian?"

"Ah, kebetulan sekali aku haus sehabis mengelilingi kota."

"Kagura, buat teh untuk tamu kita!"

"Baik!"

Pangeran Sougo sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara Kagura.

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai saja."

Para pengawal pun mengeluarkan sepatu dari tempatnya. "Silahkan."

"Kalau begitu aku yang pertama, karena aku yakin ini tak akan cocok denganku."

Ketika Kyuubei mencobanya, sepatu itu kekecilan di kaki Kyuubei. "Tuh 'kan, apa ku bilang."

"Selanjutnya."

"Kalau begitu, aku ya yang selanjutnya." Sepatu itu pun kekecilan di kaki sang ibu. Entah mengapa, raut wajah Pangeran Isao langsung berseri-seri ketika ia tahu kalau itu kekecilan di kaki sang ibu.

"Selanjutnya."

"Aku!" muka Sacchan terlihat senang ketika ia tahu kalau itu gilirannya. Ia pun mulai mencobanya. Namun sepatu itu awalnya cocok di kaki Sacchan, namun selanjutnya sepatu itu tidak pas lagi.

"Lho? Lho?" ucap Sacchan yang sedikit kebingungan.

"Baik, cukup nona."

Ketika Sacchan mencoba untuk melepaskan sepatu itu, tiba-tiba keseimbangannya tumbang. Disaat Sacchan sudah berpikir akan terjatuh ke tanah, ternyata Pangeran Gintoki berhasil menangkapnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah," Pangeran Gintoki tersenyum. Muka Sacchan pun langsung memerah ketika melihat senyum Pangeran Gintoki dan juga ketika Pangeran Gintoki membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Permisi, ini tehnya—" ucapan Kagura terhenti ketika ia melihat Pangeran Sougo. Pangeran itu persis seperti dengan orang yang ia lihat saat pesta itu.

"Kau...!"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Sang ibu menghampiri Kagura dan mengambil teh yang ada di tangan Kagura. "Kagura- _chan_ , ingat yang kabar yang kita bicarakan saat itu? Mereka kini datang untuk menyocokkan kaki kita dengan sepatu itu."

"Sepatu...?" lirik Kagura ke arah sepatu yang dipegang para pengawal. "Lho, itu 'kan sepatuku?"

Sacchan menatap Kagura heran. "Eh? Sepatumu? Kau 'kan tidak datang ke pesta."

"Tidak, dia datang ke pesta itu menggunakan gaun berwarna merah," tegas Pangeran Sougo. "Apa alasan kalian tidak mengajaknya ke pesta?"

Awalnya, sang ibu, Sacchan, dan Kyuubei terdiam, lalu Kyuubei mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Pangeran Sougo. "Kami tidak mengajaknya karena..." Kyuubei terdiam lalu kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kami tahu nafsu makan Kagura besar, jadi kalau Kagura datang ke pesta itu, pasti dia hanya akan fokus ke makanannya dan kami jadi merasa khawatir dan akan terus mengawasi Kagura."

Awalnya semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam.

"Ehem," deham Pangeran Isao. "Bagaimana pun juga, kami datang untuk menyocokkan sepatu ini. Silahkan dipakai, nona."

Kagura pun mengangguk dan memakai sepatu itu. "Tuh 'kan, sepatuku."

Kemudian semuanya yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum—kecuali Kagura.

"Namamu?" tanya Pangeran Sougo.

"Kagura."

"Kagura, dengan ini aku memilihmu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kagura yang awalnya terdiam menanggapi ucapan Pangeran Sougo. "Kau... serius?"

"Serius. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu."

Muka Kagura pun mulai memerah dan ia mulai menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Aku masih tidak tahu perasaanku, namun mungkin... baiklah."

Lalu semua yang ada di ruangan itu, bersorak gembira.

"K-kalau begitu, Otae- _dono_ , bagaimana dengan lamaranku?"

"Akan ku pikirkan dulu. Boleh, Pangeran Isao?"

Pangeran Isao mengangguk dan tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sang ibu. Sementara Kyuubei mulai mengutuki Pangeran Isao.

"K-kalau Pangeran Gintoki, bagaimana? Apa Pangeran Gintoki juga mencari—"

"Tidak, aku sudah menikah. Aku kesini karena ada urusan dengan mereka bertiga meski aku juga tidak setuju kenapa aku diseret untuk ikut yang seperti ini," Pangeran Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lalu kami mengobrol satu sama lain. Pangeran Isao yang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Kyuubei sedangkan sang ibu yang berusaha menengahi mereka, Sacchan yang mencari perhatian ke Pangeran Gintoki namun ditolak habis-habisan oleh Pangeran Gintoki sedangkan Pangeran Toushiro dengan para pengawal sambil merokok.

"Oi, Pangeran Sougo."

"Hm?"

"Jangan lupa kalau kau harus minta izin dulu ke orangtuaku dan kakakku."

"Bukannya sudah?"

"Bukan mereka. Tapi orangtua dan kakak kandungku. Mereka sedang ada urusan di luar kota untuk waktu yang lama, jadi Otae- _neesan_ disuruh papi untuk menjagaku."

"Baik, baik."

"Kau... serius akan menikahiku?"

"Ya, aku serius."

Kagura pun tersenyum dengan ucapan Pangeran Sougo.

"Lagipula kau sepertinya tidak akan mudah membuatku bosan. Tidak seperti wanita-wanita lainnya."

Kagura sweatdrop seketika dengan ucapan Pangeran Sougo. "...itu alasan utamamu mencariku?"

Pangeran Sougo mendekatkan wajahnya dan perlahan mulai mencium Kagura singkat.

"Alasan utamanya, tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Author note:

Hai!

Saya masih heran, fanfic ini bisa sampai 2900 words. Entah saya nya yang terlalu semangat atau apa.

Kombi(?) Otae-Sarutobi-Kyuubei saya ambil dari anime 182-184 dan di manganya di Lesson 265 (saya lihat di wiki) tentang Character Poll Arc. Dan saya masih agak dilema, mau bikin Otae bener-bener jadi ibu Sarutobi sama Kyuubei atau cuma Otae yang jadi 'ibu' dari Sarutobi sama Kyuubei.

Lalu untuk para pangeran, tadinya saya mau buat kalau Kondo yang jadi rajanya, tapi saya urungkan, jadi Kondo, Hijikata sama Okita sama-sama pangeran, lalu rajanya... sang komisaris polisi, Matsudaira -w-;

Sekian dari saya -w- kalau memang ada yang ingin di tanyakan, silahkan tanya saya. Nanti akan saya tambahkan disini -w- terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
